


Bonjour, mon cher

by NoireRigel



Series: Between the sunlight and the moonlight (JJBekWeek) [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I dunno what I was trying to do, Is kind of fluff, JJbekweek, Jean is such a beauty, M/M, Soft Boys, Soft Love, Waiter JJ, coffee shop AU, student otabek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Otabek Altin tenía asumido que su gusto por las mujeres era inexistente, pero de ahí a quedarse mirando como idiota a un chico que físicamente le agradaba, había una gran diferencia.





	Bonjour, mon cher

**Author's Note:**

> JJBekWeek Día de Coffe Shop AU porque no se me ocurrió que más hacer!

Su familia era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Demasiado grande. Y no es que no los quisiera, los amaba a todos. Pero era difícil ser uno de los hermanos del medio, los mayores por supuesto habían recibido cosas, los menores eran la preocupación constante. Y él, que estaba en el centro del grupo de hijos, tenía dos opciones. Hacerse notar, o ser invisible.

Y tomó la primera opción, claro que no fue suficiente. El dinero escaseaba en esa época, por lo que a pesar de que sus padres lo querían mucho, no había forma de que le dieran estudios sin importar lo muy buen estudiante que él fuera. Se había conseguido una beca, tenía casi todo preparado, pero la ayuda social no añadía el tema del traslado a otra ciudad y mucho menos los gastos de vivir a solas. Eso era lo que su familia debería haber pagado.

A pesar de que era un chico ruidoso, los había escuchado. La vida se volvía complicada y fue por eso que tomó el gran paso de comenzar a trabajar. Su cabeza y su energía era sin duda lo que iba a necesitar, pues trabajar para poder estudiar no sería nada fácil. Menos cuando los primeros trabajos que encontró no fueron precisamente lo que esperaba. Así que fue rotando en empleos pequeños hasta que descubrió lo que sí era lo suyo, estar con gente que no conocía y hacerles pasar un momento agradable.

Luego de un año ahorrando, llegó el gran día. Y para su propia sorpresa, no sintió deseos de llorar, no tantos como había creído en un principio. Se despidió de sus padres y sus hermanos, la transferencia a su siguiente trabajo ya estaba realizada, con excelentes recomendaciones. Al fin podría comenzar a estudiar su carrera artística, lo que era su sueño. Y de lunes a viernes, todas las tardes, desde 6 a 10 de la noche, y los sábados por la mañana, trabajaría en una cafetería que quedaba cerca del lugar donde había encontrado una habitación para dormir.

Y así fue como la nueva vida de Jean-Jacques Leroy, comenzó.

____________________________

Su familia era pequeña. Demasiado pequeña. Le hubiera gustado tener más hermanos para no ser el hermano mayor y no tener que cargar con toda la responsabilidad que suponía ser el ejemplo para todos los demás. Era tanta la presión, que había terminado en una carrera que si bien no le desagrada, no era lo suyo. Lo suyo era algo que según sus familiares no le brindaría estabilidad financiera, tener la vena artística desarrollada no le sería suficiente para sustentarse en un futuro.

Había visto los esfuerzos de sus padres por sacarlos adelante a él y a su hermana pequeña, por eso no podía negarse. Y cuando tocó el turno de escoger lo que estudiaría, lo hizo más pensando en ellos que en sí mismo. Así era la vida, eso se dijo. Su sueño, era escribir. En cambio ahí estaba en una clase de matemáticas, luego de su primer mes de clases, un día miércoles por la tarde, adormilado y sin deseos de poner atención aunque sabía que lo necesitaría para hacer los trabajos que le solicitarían después.

Al menos sus padres se encargaban de enviarle dinero así que no tenía que sufrir en ese lugar más allá del estrés del estudiante, mucho menos desgastarse. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era estudiar. Eso y poder hacerlo con tiempo para tener algunos instantes libres después para lo que sí amaba en esta vida, aquello en lo que su mente pasaba pensando en vez de poner atención al mundo real, como varias veces le había reclamado su madre.

Caminando a su casa, se encontró con una bonita cafetería esa tarde. Y como quería adelantar una tarea para tener el fin de semana libre, entró allí con su bolso y se sentó en una mesa para dos. Alcanzó a sacar un cuaderno cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó cierto movimiento y se aclaró la garganta para aceptar el menú sin hacer contacto visual. En vez de eso, una risa suave le llamó la atención y le hizo subir la vista.

−Bonsoir, es un placer que esté aquí. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Se le trabó la lengua en ese instante. No había otra manera de explicar lo que sucedió, pues en el momento en que esa sonrisa apareció en su radar, comenzó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Por qué? Todos los meseros del mundo sonreían, ese era su trabajo: tratar bien a los clientes, pero ese chico que se quedó esperando que le respondiera algo, se veía realmente feliz, el sentimiento parecía cruzar de su boca hasta sus ojos.

−¿Pasa algo, señor? −preguntó nuevamente el joven que lo miraba ahora ligeramente preocupado. No, no, no podía quedarse mirando a una persona de ese modo.   
−Ehm… Un café expreso cortado, y una tarta de manzana −pidió rápido y recibió un asentimiento.   
−Bien, en breves minutos le traeré su pedido.

Se sintió realmente aliviado cuando el otro desapareció. Otabek Altin tenía asumido que su gusto por las mujeres era inexistente, pero de ahí a quedarse mirando como idiota a un chico que físicamente le agradaba, había una gran diferencia. Misma que necesitaba marcar para no sentirse un pervertido. Pero sus ojos le traicionaron, y su vista se quedó pegada en esa figura que con pasos marcados se dirigió al mesón donde tenía que solicitar el pedido del cliente. Oh, por todos los cielos, hasta por atrás se veía bien…

Tuvo que forzarse a apartar la vista, con el ceño fruncido. Negó con la cabeza y terminó de sacar sus materiales para ponerse a trabajar, lo mejor era que se concentrara y no perdiera el tiempo en otras cosas. Solo que antes de que pudiera mentalizarse, ya tenía una bonita taza al frente y también el fino plato con el trozo de tarta, cubiertos incluídos.

−Muchas gracias… −murmuró sin levantar la vista de la mesa.   
−El dulce es muy bueno para darse ánimos para estudiar, ¡Si necesita algo más avíseme!

El kazajo esperó a que el chico se fuera para levantar la vista, fue entonces que sí pudo mirar con más detenimiento al mesero y lo vio caminar entre las mesas saludando a unos cuantos que al parecer ya lo conocían. ¿Era popular tal vez? No estaba seguro.

Abrió su cuaderno al fin y comenzó a escribir las primeras líneas. Olvidándose deliberadamente de que necesitaba hacer un trabajo de matemáticas. Se concentró tanto en la escritura que se le olvidó comenzar a comer y su taza se mantuvo intacta al igual que la tarta.

–Hey… Ehm… ¿Hay algún problema? Si no le agradó algo del pedido, podemos cambiarlo por algo más –la voz preocupada le hizo dar un respingo y cerró de golpe el cuaderno.   
–Ah, to… todo está bien. No te preocupes, me concentré demasiado y… –no quiso seguir avergonzándose a sí mismo y cerró la boca antes de fijarse de nuevo en la mesa.

La taza que no había tocado estaba allí, y por primera vez se fijaba que la espuma a formaba un diseño específico. Al reconocerlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron y tomó la taza rápido para dar un sorbo sobre el corazón que estaba allí decorando la espuma. Su rostro se compungió por el sabor del café que ya se había enfriado.

–N-no necesitas beberlo, ya debe estar frío, puedo traer otro –se apresuró a decir el mesero e hizo el amago de retirar la taza.  
–¡No! lo beberé, está… está perfecto –aseguró mirando de reojo al extraño que lo observó claramente confundido antes de asentir y alejarse de su mesa.

Bien, al parecer no era la persona más brillante en eso de hacer sentir bien a los demás. Suspiró luego y aparte de beberse hasta la última gota de ese café, comió la tarta que estaba de buen sabor.

Luego de ese embarazoso momento pidió la cuenta y finalmente se retiró del lugar, no supo qué más decirle al chico de ojos brillantes que se despidió animado de él. La sensación extraña le había quedado en el cuerpo.

  
Seguramente era una de esas cosas sin importancia, a las que no necesitaba ponerle atención. Le gustaría decir que luego de ese primer encuentro tuvo la dignidad de no volver a verlo. Pero… el sábado siguiente, y los días que vinieron, ese lugar se volvió su punto favorito para ir a escribir. Claro que tenía que cerrar el cuaderno cada vez que Jean-Jacques, el nombre del guapo extraño que había aprendido la siguiente vez que fue, se acercaba a preguntarle cómo iban sus ejercicios de matemáticas.

Para finales de ese mes ya tenía un conjunto casi enfermizo de historias escritas sobre esos ojos azules que lo recibían cada vez que iba, sonriéndole con una sinceridad aplastante. Y no se arrepentía de ninguna hoja que había llenado con los distintos escenarios sobre los que imaginaba al joven.

–Bonjour, mon cher –le dijo Jean un día por la mañana dejándole una taza de café con el diseño de corazón característico que pedía siempre para él.

Al lado de la taza iba una pequeña tarjeta, escrita a mano y con letra prolija. Otabek la miró largo rato con el corazón latiendo fuerte cuando estuvo ya a solas. Era el número de su mesero favorito y también una invitación.

Una que definitivamente no pensaba rechazar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!
> 
> Postear desde el teléfono no es gracioso así que espero que no esté tan terrible el formato!


End file.
